Ezria
Ezria is the couple name of Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery. Season 1 In "Pilot," Ezra meets Aria at a bar. The two start talking about college, traveling, writing and music, hitting it off right away. Ezra mentions that he begins his first teaching job soon. Aria lets Ezra believe she is a college student thinking of majoring in English. They go to the bar bathroom and make out next to the sink. The next day, they are both shocked to find that Ezra is Aria's English teacher. When they get a chance to speak privately, Ezra expresses that he felt Aria was dishonest, but Aria clarifies that she chose her words carefully and didn't lie. She says nothing has changed and touches his hand, but he says even though she's amazing, things have changed and leaves the room. They see each other at the church for Alison's funeral. He apologizes for being a jerk and Aria says goodbye, thinking this is the end of something that never really began, but as she turns to walk away, he grabs her arm and kisses her. In "The Jenna Thing, Aria asks Mr. Fitz to sign the slip giving her permission to transfer out of his class. He tries to persuade her to stay, stating that he can keep his feelings in check. The problem is she can't. He signs the slip for her. When the request is denied by the school, they glance at each other longingly realizing the only chance they had to be together just slipped through their fingers. Aria runs into Mr. Fitz outside the movie theatre where she is seeing It Happened One Night with her mom. Ella invites Mr. Fitz to join them. They sit next to each other uncomfortably for the duration of the film. Later, Ezra sees Aria walking home during a rainstorm. He pulls up next to her and opens the passenger side door. He drives to a secluded street and they give in to their feelings once again. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Aria slips into Ezra's classroom between classes to ask what his plans are for the weekend. She suggests attending an opening at her mom's gallery, but he thinks it's a bad idea. She suggests meeting up afterwards; she can tell her parents she's attending Noel Kahn's party. Ezra suggests she actually go to the party so her friends don't think she is losing interest in them. She touches his hand for a moment and they don't speak until another teacher walks in the room. Flustered, they pretend Aria was there to talk about a homework assignment and she leaves. After a distressing encounter with Meredith at her mom's gallery, Aria shows up to Ezra's apartment. He gives her a much needed hug. They get together multiple times in the secrecy of Ezra's apartment. In "Can You Hear Me Now?," Aria and her friends spot Mr. Fitz riding his bike through town. She later mentions to him that her friends thought he had nice legs and that she felt embarrassed and awkward. He invites her to dinner at his place to talk and she accepts. Dinner doesn't go quite as planned though. They argue about Aria's way of dealing with the troubles in her parents' relationship. She accuses him of looking at her as a child and leaves. The tension is evident in the classroom the next day when Mr. Fitz defends Aria's opinion related to the assigned reading to a student (Sperling) who disagrees with Aria, unprofessionally accusing him of not having attempted to understand the book. Later, at his apartment, Aria calls Ezra out on such unacceptable behavior, and he agrees it was not his finest hour. The two talk over leftovers. Aria leaves when she realizes she has to talk to her mom despite Ezra's desire for her to stay. In "Reality Bites Me," Ezra invites Aria to a poetry reading, where he will be showing off his work. There, Aria meets Hardy, who can tell that she is there to support Ezra. Aria explains that she is his student. After his piece, Ezra is surprised to find that his old college friend Hardy in attendance. The three then hang out playing darts, eating French fries, and sharing college stories with Aria. Hardy is quick to pick up on Aria and Ezra’s scandalous relationship, warning Ezra that it could bring him more harm than good down the line. Later, Ezra takes Hardy's comments to heart; he mocks Aria that she will find out what college guys are like when she gets to college after she asks if all college guys are like Hardy. They discuss their relationship, whether it is right or wrong and if it should continue. Aria convinces Ezra that when they're alone with no one to judge, it feels right. Ezra asks her to stay, but Aria has to get home, promising to cook him dinner tomorrow night. When she shows up at his door with groceries in hand, Aria learns that she accidentally left her phone there overnight, and he intercepted a message from "A". Assuming it’s a friend of Aria’s she confided in about their affair, he quickly puts an end to their relationship without allowing for an explanation. In "There's No Place Like Homecoming," Aria is depressed over the breakup. Her friends come over to cheer her up, thinking she is depressed because her parents are fighting. She tries to talk to Ezra in the halls at school, but he brushes her off, late for a staff meeting. At the dance, Aria is assigned to the same booth Ezra is working. She tells him again that she did not tell anyone about them and that "A" is not a friend; that someone is messing with her. She nearly tells him about The Jenna Thing, but stops because it's not only her secret to share. When given to the opportunity to leave the booth, she takes it. Later, Ezra sees Aria dancing with Sean and walks away looking disappointed. She spots him and follows after him down the hall away from the dance. She tells him that she knows it's over, but she can't stand the idea of him hating her. Ezra says he could never hate her. He regrets not being able to take her on real dates in public and is afraid he's asking too much of her. He admits to only coming tonight in hopes of seeing her. Things are left unresolved as they go their separate ways. When flowers are delivered to Aria in "The Homecoming Hangover," she hopes they are from Ezra and is disappointed and a bit perturbed they are from Sean. Aria tries to get a hold of Ezra many times, but he is unreachable. She tries his cell and house phone, asks the substitute when he might be back and even goes to his apartment to check on him. She uses the key under the mat to get inside just in time to hear a message from a school in New York confirming a job interview. She sulks in her room reading a book he inscribed for her. Ezra is nowhere to be found in "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone", but Aria still thinks about him every moment. Hanna convinces her to go on a double date with her, Sean, and Noel Kahn, a guy Aria had a crush on years ago. Noel asks her about the boy back in Iceland Hanna filled him in on. Aria explains that she is still hung up on him, meaning Ezra, and is hoping things will work out, even though it doesn't seem likely at this point. Aria has been getting closer to Noel lately. She turns down his offer for a date in "The Perfect Storm," but still sneaks away from the SATs with him to the music room where they almost kiss. Ezra returns from his trip to New York at this exact moment, soaking wet from being in the rain and looking dejected at the sight of Aria with Noel. They speak privately for a few moments. He explains he went to New York to deal with his "issues" and had time to think about the consequences of their relationship. He says things need to change. Aria says they already have and walks out holding back tears. Later, Ezra chats with Ella in a school storage closet. She says she is glad Aria has an adult in her life she can admire, causing Ezra to reevaluate his feelings once again. In "Keep Your Friends Close," Ezra watches Aria talk to then kiss Noel. He asks if Noel plays football and Aria starts defending Noel, saying he's really smart and loves old movies. Ezra says she is entitled to be with whoever she wants to be with, but he is clearly not thrilled seeing her with someone else. "A" leaves a gift in Aria's locker - a book of poems with a note to read page 22. It is a poem by Ezra entitled B-26, referring to the song on the jukebox playing the day he and Aria met. She reads it with tears in her eyes then heads straight to Ezra's classroom to confront him about it. She is sick of his mixed signals and angry with him for letting her believe he didn't love her. He tries to tell her he was trying to do the right thing, but she won't have it. Noel catches the tail end of their conversation and asks what's going on. Aria says absolutely nothing is going on and walks out. Ezra asks if Noel has something to say to him realizing they are probably caught. Noel walks away and Ezra, in a moment of high emotion and frustration, throws the book of poems across the room. While Aria is at Mona's birthday party, Ezra texts her, "I need to see you." He pulls up in the woods and Aria gets in his car. He tries to explain why he was looking for a new job. It wasn't to leave her, it was to make it possible for them to be together. When he saw her with Noel, he decided to let it be and give her a chance at a normal relationship. She calls him a jerk and tells him off for making decisions that weren't his to make. He asks her to forgive him. She refuses. He gets closer and asks again. She can't resist him any longer and the two kiss passionately. Little do they know, someone is watching. The next day, in "Moments Later," Aria meets Ezra outside his apartment. He spotted the writing on the back of his car that morning and is understandably concerned someone saw them together last night. Aria insists it doesn't mean anything and wipes the writing away with her shirt sleeve. Later, Aria waits for him in his empty classroom. He agrees the writing on the window was probably nothing. They talk about their complicated relationship and discuss whether it would be better had they never seen each other in the bar that first day. Aria admits she would not go back and change things if she had the opportunity. He agrees. Ezra wants them to "move forward, together." In "Salt Meets Wound," Aria admits she knows who is responsible for writing on the car - Noel Kahn. She tells Ezra Noel promised not to say anything about what he saw. However, later that day, Noel tries to extort a higher grade on his essay out of Mr. Fitz, threatening to get the principal involved if he doesn't change the grade from a C to an A. When Ezra next sees Aria, he tells her Noel doesn't seem to be keeping his promise. While discussing this, Jenna enters the room, needing a signature on an absence card. On her way out she says, "sorry to interrupt," as if she may have heard. Noel threatens Mr. Fitz to change his grade again in "Know Your Frenemies". Noel comes this close to exposing his relationship with Aria until Mr. Fitz seems to give in, but when he returns to pick up his A paper, he finds it is still a C and makes it clear he will follow through with his threat. Noel mentions to Mike that he saw Mr. Fitz with a student and will be telling the principal tomorrow. Mike relays this information over the dinner table, freaking out Aria, who nearly exposes her secret with her dad standing right there. She drives straight to Ezra's apartment and finds him drinking and looking disheveled. She insists on knowing what happened today. Ezra clasps her hands and says he refuses to change Noel's grade, but whatever happens tomorrow, she has to know how he feels about her. "Even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right." Aria touches tenderly touches his face and says, "I love you," then softly kisses him. Later, she calls home and lies about spending the night at Spencer's. He lights a candle and she leans on him on the sofa, both hoping this isn't the last time they'll hold each other. The next day, Ezra stands in his empty classroom preparing to resign. He exchanges a wistful look with Aria while walking down the hall. The principal, along with a security guard, is escorting Noel to his locker where the stolen answers to 3 midterms are found. Ezra looks beyond relieved and ducks out just before Aria and the girls receive texts from A, taking credit for setting Noel up. Aria is overjoyed, and strangely grateful to A for saving her relationship. In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," under the guise of asking him to "look over her assignment," Aria confronts Ezra with two tickets to a gallery in Philadelphia. "A" intercepts the information and tries to get Hanna to get Ella attend the event and find out about Aria's relationship. When Aria goes to Ezra's apartment, decked in heels and a red dress ready for their date, Ezra rolls by in a limo, and the two spend a romantic outing in Philadelphia, not bothering to conceal their kisses and hand holding in public. A few episodes later, Ezra is hooked up with Simone, Aria's ex-babysitter. They were put together by Ella Montgomery, Aria's mom, who asks Aria if "Mr. Fitz" is single. Aria, of course, must comply. Aria is unhappy, and later at a school dance is furious with Simone. She approaches Ezra and demands to talk to him, only to be saved by Spencer, who asks Mr. Fitz for a dance. Outside, in the parking lot, Aria says that Ezra is better off with Simone, who is smart, pretty, and accomplished, and sheds a tear. Ezra replies, saying that he is in love with someone already, meaning Aria. He moves in to kiss her, but backs up, knowing that anybody could see them in the school parking lot. In "The Badass Seed," Aria volunteers to be Ezra's stage manager, as he is the faculty organizer for the school play, "The Bad Seed." Aria makes the move in order to spend much time with her English teacher. However, students participating in the play become suspicious of their relationship, when Aria lets slip "Ezra," instead of the proper "Mr. Fitz." This makes Ezra understandably edgy about their relationship. In that same episode, Ezra goes for drinks with Byron. There Byron mentions that Aria is already "applying to colleges in California," leading him to doubt their future. Aria later explains that it was only one college, and in Ezra's favorite city in California; she expects them to have a future, while Ezra is not as certain. In "Monsters in the End," Aria finds out that Ezra has an ex-fiancée named Jackie Molina, having seen a picture of the two embracing, with Jackie wearing a diamond ring. . Ezra explains to Aria that he loves her, and nothing is going on between him and Jackie anymore, though he admits that he would be married to Jackie, had she not broken off their relationship. At the end of the episode, we see Officer Garret standing outside Ezra's door, probably seeing Aria exiting his apartment. The episode then ends by Garret saying "I'd like to talk to you about one of your students." We then see an unknown person take the spare key to his house from under his welcome mat. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," Ezra text Aria 10 text messages saying that a cop was at his house and he needs to talk to her. Aria eagerly rushes to school and Ezra says he turned in his resignation. Aria gets so worried but then Ezra says 'Hollis offered me the job" Aria then punches Ezra because she thought they got caught. Ezra explains that Garret was there to ask about Spencer, the trophy, and props. Ezra explains that he will not be her teacher anymore and that they can go out in public. Aria's dad, Byron Montgomery has a faculty mixer at his house, and Ezra explains that he will attend. Aria then teases him about being a professor and says "I'll show you my room," a promise she makes good on. At the mixer, Aria answers the door to face no other than Ezra's ex fiancée, Jackie Molina, who explains that she works at Hollis. Aria then goes up to her room mad about the situation. Ezra and Jackie see each other, and Jackie gives Ezra a smile. Ezra goes off to find Aria, and Aria says that shes mad because she can't help but think that Ezra still has feelings for Jackie. Ezra says that he didn't know she would be there and says she was a T.A then. Aria explains that up until then, he was the only guy who didn't lie to her. She then leaves Ezra just standing there. Season 2 In "It's Alive," after the Pretty Little Liars return to school after the Ian-church bell incident, Ezra beckons Aria to speak privately in the classroom, but Aria is uncommunicative. Ezra tries to apologize about Jackie, but Aria is mostly unresponsive and leaves their relationship status in the air. That day after school, Aria does decide to make an appearance at Ezra’s place. There, shirtless Ezra assures Aria he believes her story. He offers his support to Aria. Aria is curious to hear more Jackie details, and Ezra assures her that he is totally focused on Aria. Just when they seemed to have patched things up somewhat, Aria receives a text, containing a picture of Ezra’s desk in his apartment. A claims something is missing...Aria instinctively looks under the doormat to find Ezra’s key gone...Will she let him know he needs to change his locks? In "The Goodbye Look," at school, Aria is cold towards Ezra when he attempts to be friendly. She accuses him of not letting her know about his last day on the job being Friday, but he shoots back that she is unresponsive anyway. She finally consents to meeting Ezra in his apartment the next day to sort out the complicated details of their relationship. Later, Aria gets a call from Ezra, while waiting for him in his apartment, as per their agreement. Ezra is stuck in a meeting with his new employers at Hollis College, surprised by how the long the meeting has gone. Aria is frustrated, thinking that this should have been anticipated, but she agrees to wait for Ezra in his apartment a while longer until he comes home. After getting off the phone, Aria pulls out Ezra's bachelor certificate from her knapsack and replaces it on his desk. Growing more and more impatient, Aria starts pacing Ezra's apartment trying to busy herself while she waits. She receives a text from him asking her to wait, and she rolls her eyes. After pacing restlessly for a while longer, she pens a letter to him explaining that she has decided that she just can’t make their relationship work. She leaves it perched in the typewriter's output and finally leaves his empty apartment. The next day in English class, Ezra uses his last moments with the Rosewood High students to give a parting speech. It is given to the whole class, but the innuendo is clearly intended for Aria alone, telling how much he has been impacted by his experience. (The other Pretty Little Liars' no doubt pick up on the innuendo as well as Aria.) After class, Aria does not approach Ezra right away, but silently broods over his words, remaining in school, while everyone else leaves. Suddenly, overcome with regret for letting him go, she rushes into his classroom, only to see it empty. She then catches sight of Ezra outside the window, leaning against his car against the twilight. She chases him down, running to embrace him, and the two kiss passionately after she murmurs his name. In "My Name Is Trouble," Aria enrolls in an extension course at the college where Ezra works. While on campus, Aria and Ezra revel that they can outwardly show their affection for each in public. (Although doesn't Byron work on campus at Hollis College too?) The two lovers share a kiss, not realizing that a stunned Jackie is ogling in the distance. In "The Devil You Know," Aria visits Ezra at Hollis. She sits perched on Ezra's desk, cluing him in on the details of discovering Ian's body. They are sharing an intimate moment, which is silently noticed by Jackie, who purposely barges into the office to break up their tete-a-tete. Ezra awkwardly introduces Aria as a former student, rather than a friend, and Aria feels that introduction forces her to call him Mr. Fitz. Jackie is patronizing and calls Ezra by a nickname, probably to make Aria jealous. Later in the church during Ian's funeral service, Ezra shows up; when questioned about his attendance by Ella and Byron Montgomery, Ezra is at first forthcoming, admitting Aria invited him. However, he explains that it was to support his former students, not to support Aria. Aria is rebuffed, especially when her father acknowledges the gesture towards the "kids." Later in the cemetery, Ezra refuses to publicly give Aria a comforting hug, adding insult to injury. In "Surface Tension," Byron gets the idea to invite Ezra and a plus one to their family dinner. Alarmed Aria goes to Hollis to see Ezra; there she tries to talk him out of accepting her father's dinner invitation, but he has already accepted and feels inclined to go. He persuades her that it will finally be their opportunity to warm Ella and Byron up to the Aria and Ezra interacting in a way other than as teacher and student. Aria reluctantly agrees. At dinner, Ezra comes over bringing flowers and scotch. Jason brings a similar gesture, and Aria's two suitors meet for the first time. Later, when Officer Barry shows up to make the announcement of Mike's arrest, Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella leave to pick him up, along with the couple, who cannot wait to return to their newborn, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. The two guys help Aria put the serving plates away. In the kitchen, Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer his coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately and starts to have suspicions. The two men even have a stare-down after Aria asks both of them to leave. In "Save the Date," Ezra pops in on Aria working in the Hollis College pottery studio. He puts his arms around and tries to woo her, but she asks him to wait until later. He mentions that she flew past his apartment without stopping this morning - have her interests shifted? He asks, "how are things at home?" He tries to explain Mike's behavior by suggesting that Mike's friends put him up to it, but Aria informs him that he's broken into his own friends' houses too. She mentions him trying to break into Jason's place, and it dawns on Ezra that that was why she and Jason were privately whispering to each other at the failed dinner party. Aria just nods and picks up her finished piece and sets it on the shelf of pottery awaiting the kiln. Ezra picks up Jenna's candle holder and compliments it; Aria lets him know who its artist is. Ezra asks why Aria hadn't confided in him about Mike, and she replies because it was embarrassing. He reassures her not to feel that way around him, because he's understanding. He invites her over for later that day, and she accepts the offer, telling him she'll call him. During their conversation up until this point, Aria's voice has been very subdued. Ezra is about to leave, but turns quickly on his heels and asks if Jason is a threat to him. Aria gives a little laugh and denies it. When he leaves, she doesn't bother to turn her head to watch him go. Later in the hospital, Ezra stops by after Aria did not call him. In the waiting room, Ezra and Aria talk. He invites Aria over, but before she responds, she gets a call from Jason. Instead of picking up, she ignores it and tells Ezra that it is her dad. She tells him that she has to get home, then kisses him goodnight. The lyrics "breaking your heart" play in the background. In "Picture This," after having conflicting sex dreams about herself with Ezra and Jason, Aria saunters into Ezra’s office, trying to fix her relationship and wash away her insecurities. She removes her some layers until her bra and black lace top is revealed. She props a chair in front of the door, then starts to kiss Ezra passionately. He mumbles something about class in fifteen minutes, so Aria decides to make the best of the time they have to wrap her legs around him, and Ezra surrenders. Later, Aria is waiting for Ezra in his office with vending machine food. Ezra suspects something up, but Aria admits nothing. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Aria spots Jackie and Ezra at the school college fair and considers Jackie's behavior towards Ezra flirting. She accuses Ezra of it, but he denies it, and in the process, she blurts out that Jason kissed her. He gets upset, and while refusing to talk to her, Aria hangs out with Jason, who puts his own moves on her. After Spencer approaches Ezra with the information that she believes Jason to be a threat to Aria, he shows up to Jason's house, outside of which Aria is standing, and announces that he wants to inform her parents about their relationship and eventually go completely public. Little does he know that Ella finds the prospect of Ezra dating a student completely distasteful and an abuse of his position. Ella shares her thoughts with Aria soon after Ezra's declaration; it is unclear whether this development will change Ezra's plan to come forward to Aria's parents. Meanwhile, Jason now realizes who Aria was referring to when she called herself unavailable, and he looks disappointed. In "Over My Dead Body", Aria shows up to Ezra's office with two cups of coffee, but does not enter because Jackie has beaten her to it. She overhears Jackie make an advance and Ezra tell her he is seeing someone and not interested. She leaves when her phone buzzes. A message from A instructs Aria to "get rid of Jackie" using a copy of her paper and the paper she plagiarized it from. She doesn't want to use this information against Jackie because she is afraid Ezra will never forgive her, but ultimately decides she has no choice. She goes to Jackie's office and shows her what she has on her, saying, "I think you should leave Hollis." While getting ready for Tom and Isabel's wedding, the doorbell rings at Aria's house. Aria answers it and it is Jackie there to threaten to make Aria and Ezra's relationship public if she doesn't break up with him. Aria says, "you know that would hurt him much more than me." Jackie says she doesn't want to hurt him, but will if she has to. Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are arrested them on suspicion of murder because they were found with Alison's murder weapon. At the police station, Aria asks to make her phone call. She appears to call Ezra, crying, "I made a terrible mistake and I need you." Ezra shows up a little while later while the girls' parents are gathered around discussing what to do. Byron spots him and wonders why he is there. Ella goes over to him and says, "I know why you are here." She says it is a small town and people talk. Ezra says, "I'm in love with her." Ella gives him a chance to walk away because "if Spencer's parents find out, they will ruin you." Ella still thinks Ezra is having an affair with Spencer. We won't know if he corrects her until after the break. Threats to Ezria *'"A"' - "A" threatens to spill after Aria kisses Ezra in the rain. *'Noel Kahn' - Noel threatens to go to the principle until "A" intercedes for some mysterious reason. *'Jackie Molina '- Ezra's ex who might be jealous and is trying to regain Ezra's attention. *[[Jason DiLaurentis |'Jason DiLaurentis ']] - Aria had two sex dreams about him, and Jason even kissed her, but Aria backed off, admitting she is "unavailable." Will he stop flirting with her now that he knows he has competition? Notes *In "Picture This," during one of Aria's Ezria sex dreams, Ezra murmurs something about waiting being worth the while, suggesting that Aria and Ezra have never had sex up until this point. Executive Producer Marlene King has said that this point was intentionally left vague at first, but would be made clear at some point in Season 2. Category:Pairings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Montgomery Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood High School teachers Category:Sequence of Events Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Age Difference